


suck it up

by RiiasShorts



Series: riia's x reader fics [1]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Feminine Reader, Filthy, Masturbation, Mentions of vaginal sex, No Pregnancy, No actual penetrative sex, Overstimulation, Reader has a vagina, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Smut, Switching, Voyeurism, brief mention of anal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: Clyde gets himself into... situations... sometimes. He's just too curious not to, but he's also too private to talk about it. So when you come home one day to the sound of the vacuum, you initially think nothing of it.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: riia's x reader fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	suck it up

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thread i posted on twitter, adapted for archive. thank you to tooka for suggesting i post it here, mika for inspiring this filth, and jam for being my xreader idol

Clyde gets himself into... situations... sometimes. He's just too curious not to, but he's also too private to talk about it. So when you come home one day to the sound of the vacuum, you initially think nothing of it. It's when you make your way towards the bedroom that you get suspicious because someone is _definitely_ moaning in there. You know your boyfriend, you know what his moans sound like. And this doesn't sound like him. You've memorized the groans he lets out. You know exactly what he sounds like when he feels how wet you are, when he bottoms out inside you, when you clench around him, when he eases a finger into your ass. But the noises coming from the bedroom are something else entirely.

You inch the door open, and right in front of you, you see Clyde, standing by the bed, completely clothed, with the vacuum held to his groin. You don't even realize what he's doing until you notice that his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped. As soon as that catches your attention, it clicks: Clyde is letting the vacuum suck him off. His cock is entirely encased in the plastic tube, and he's practically whining as the suction tugs on his hardness. The sounds the vacuum is pulling from him are animalistic. Arousal floods you as you watch his hips jerk forward, trying instinctually to get deeper as he nears his orgasm. You watch the muscles in his face twitch, a tell that he's close to coming. He's muttering incoherently, and then he interrupts himself with a loud moan.

You can't help but imagine how much cum he's unloading into the whirring machine. Your mouth or pussy would take it so much better, but being a voyeur in this situation is beyond erotic without even needing to participate. As he comes down, he hits the button on the vacuum. The humming stops, replaced by Clyde's heavy breathing. Taking the opportunity, you push the door open and walk inside.

"Well good afternoon to you too," you say, sauntering over to him. He turns bright red as you kiss his cheek. Your hand covering his where it's wrapped around the vacuum tube, you push your body up against him. "Someone had some fun without me," you hum, biting on his earlobe. Despite being spent, Clyde moans. He drops the vacuum, and his soft cock falls limply between his legs.

He turns to you, both his hand and his prosthetic landing on your waist. Groaning, he kisses you hungrily. "Hey, darlin'," he rasps.

"You know," you say, "sticking your cock in a vacuum can be dangerous." You didn't think it was possible, but he flushes a _brighter_ red.

"Yeh," he admits, "I know. But it just feels too damn good ta stop."

You look up at him, surprised. "You've done this before?"

Bashfully, he ducks his head. "Maybe once 'r twice."

His admission makes you remember something you've seen before in porn. "Clyde," you probe, "if you promise not to risk hurting yourself again, would you let me try something on you?"

The eagerness on his face is adorable. "Yes ma'am," he replies automatically. Then he flushes. "Er..."

You only grin. "You call me whatever you like, baby." Your hand drifts down to pat his cock. "Whatever Clyde Jr. likes, I like." You turn around, winking over your shoulder before strutting out of the room. You retrieve your computer from your work bag and start searching.

* * *

A couple weeks later, you rush home, hoping to arrive before Clyde comes in from his shift at the bar. Sure enough, there's no sign that he's home, and a package sits at the door. Excited, you sweep it up in your arms and head inside. After grabbing a pocketknife, you head into the bedroom. The box is pretty heavy, and you almost drop it a couple times, but you finally manage to set it on the bed. You eagerly open it up, revealing the black, tackle-like box you remember from the website.

By the time Clyde gets home, you've managed to read through the instructions and get everything set up. The truth is that the toy had been a hell of a pocket punch, but with Clyde's birthday approaching, you figured it would be a good gift to last a while, hopefully. 

You call for Clyde, and he comes stomping back to the bedroom, tired from a full day of work. "Hi, baby," he greets drowsily.

You smile at him. "Hey love." You usher him to bed, letting him lay down. He hasn't spotted the box yet, since you're blocking it with your body. "You remember when I caught you with the vacuum?" you ask, a smile gracing your lips as you run your fingers through his dark mane.

Clyde blushes but melts into your touch. "Sure do," he replies.

"And the promise i made you?" you ask.

He nods.

"Well it came today. Can I try it on you?"

His eyes snap open. "Will ya let me see it, darlin'?"

You smile mischievously. "I was hoping you'd let me blindfold you."

Clyde turns a brilliant shade of pink, then reaches under the bed for your box of toys. Keeping his gaze on you, he grabs the blindfold and hands it to you. Anticipation building, you press a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you, baby," you breathe before tying the scrap of fabric around his head.

Once it's secure, you lean back, eyeing the box. You pick up the largest part, a clear tube with a tan-colored rubber sheath inside. Before he'd gotten home, you slicked the inside with lube, so it's easy to ease him into it once you pull his hardening cock from his boxers. He hisses at the feeling of the cold lube.

"Th' fuck is that?" he splutters, and you shush him.

"Just trust me," you urge him, and he settles back down.

Reaching down, you pull a dial from the box and set it on your lap. Preparing yourself, you wrap one hand around the tube and keep another on the dial. You take one last deep breath before turning the dial to the first setting. Immediately, the sheath starts to contract around Clyde's cock.

"Shit, baby," he gasps, his hands fisting the sheets. You smile wickedly at his reaction.

As he gets comfortable, you increase the speed until he's gasping for air, his cock being fucked nonstop by the toy. It's squeezing and sucking at him, different parts of the machine expanding and contracting with each pump. The whining you remember hearing when you caught him with the vacuum starts, and he's squirming with the stimulation.

"Too much!" he gasps, and you look up.

"Safeword if you need to," you tell him, reminding him of the word you'd agreed on early in your relationship.

He seems to think for a moment, but shakes his head. Smiling at his submission, you up the speed again, watching as his hips start to twitch. He fucks himself shallowly into the sheath, gasps and moans and whines escaping him. You notice that muscle in his face twitching. Then he practically roars, his hand coming down to wrap around yours as he thrusts sharply upward one last time. Your eyes trained on his cock, you watch as the rubber continues to milk him while he comes and comes and comes.

When his orgasm stops, you slow the machine. He seems to relax, thinking you're done, but you don't turn the pump off. Instead, you keep it on a low setting, letting the rubber continue to work his softening dick. You hold the tube flush to his groin, careful not to let his length slip out.

"I nutted," Clyde hisses. "I'm done." You smirk, your hand leaving the dial to pull the blindfold off his face. His eyes blink open rapidly and focus on you. Even though he said he's done, his hips keep stuttering upwards.

"You're not done." You narrow your eyes and arch your brow, challenging him. "Use the safeword if you need to, but I'm not done."

Clyde's eyes widen almost comically, but he shakes his head.

You smile, satisfied, before turning the speed up again. Clyde gets impossibly louder as the machine keeps squeezing and milking him even though it's already sucked out a load. Eager to play with him, you reach into his boxers and pull out his balls, fondling them with one hand while the other stays on the tube. You watch as his cock lengthens and hardens inside the sheath, and his hisses turn to gasps. Once again, he starts to fuck into the pump. His hand stays on it, moving your hand in time to his thrusts. His groaning is loud, and you relish his lack of restraint. The stimulation starts to toe the line of too much, and his body squirms and twitches under the relentless ministrations of the machine. You can feel your panties, ruined with arousal as your cunt leaks slick. Clyde gets closer and closer to the edge of his second orgasm. He gets louder and louder, the pleasure reaching a fever pitch as he screams, his back arching and feel curling. His whole body contorts as he keeps the tube flush to him. Your hands massage his contracting balls, urging his spend to leak from his swollen cock. Eventually, the stimulation gets to be too much, and he wrenches the tube from his cock. You watch as his spent length spills out, slicked with two loads of cum. The creamy white fluid leaks out of the sleeve as his cock twitches, letting out even more of it.

Thoroughly debauched, Clyde looks up at you. His eyes are glazed with pleasure.

"Good?" you ask, smiling. Your free hand smooths his hair away from his face.

"Fuckin' amazin'," Clyde sighs, his eyes slipping shut.

As he dozes, you get a cloth from the bathroom. Careful not to overstimulate him, you clean his stomach and cock before disconnecting the sheath and bringing it to the sink to rinse out. Once you finish, you get into bed next to Clyde, tucking yourself into his body and whispering praise as you both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> umm well uh yeah that's that i guess
> 
> here's the link for [the toy](https://t.co/QLIjprywAo?amp=1)


End file.
